Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure
Nikkdisneylover8290's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Cast *Lady - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tramp - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Jock - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Trusty - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jim Dear and Darling - Bob Parr & Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Junior - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Lily - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Aunt Sarah - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Si & Am - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) & Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Tony & Joe - Waldorf & Statler (The Muppets) *Scamp - Fievel (An American Tail) *Angel - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buster - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mooch - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Sparky - Gonzo the Great (The Muppets) *Francois - Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) *Ruby - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Tanya (An American Tail), Teresa, & Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH) *Reggie - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Couple on Bridge - Fa Zhou & Fa Li (Mulan) *Chubby man - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Hammer Man - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Flagmen - Men from England (Pocahontas) *Men in Picture - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Photographer - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Penny (The Rescuers) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy with hoop - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Woman and her dog - Rapunzel & Pascal (Tangled) *Kids running around - Kindergardeners (The Powerpuff Girls) *Villagers - Russian Peasents (Anastasia) *Cat and Bird - Meeko & Flit (Pocahontas) *Scratchy - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Dogcatcher - Wesley (Home on the Range) *Pigeons - doves (snow white and the seven dwarfs) *Man in car - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Crows - Crows (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Rats - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) *Men in Cars - Edgar & Georges (The Aristocats) *Horse out of control - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Women with wig and her dog - Nanny & Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Razoul and his Henchmen (Aladdin) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Princess and The Frog) *Squirrel - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Bird flying away - Bird with Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *People in the celebration - Thneed-Ville People (The Lorax; 2012) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Russell (Up), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), & Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Marching Band - Circus Parade (Dumbo) *People in Parade - Villagers (The Emperor's New Groove) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Rancis & Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Women with crown - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Pig - Hen-Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Women in dresses - Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *People at the Table - Various People (The Swan Princess) *Man that has the women's new wig - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Boy with dog - Christopher Robin & Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Man with dog - Merlin & Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *3 dogs in doghouse - Abigail, Amelia, and Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Dogs at pound - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Crazy Dog - nuka (the lion king 2: Simbas pride) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs